legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Venusaur
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. It is the final form of Bulbasaur. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur using the Venusaurite. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma is known to soothe the emotions of people Venusaur is the game mascot of both Green and LeafGreen, appearing on the box art of both. It is also Menslady125's favorite Grass-type Pokémon. Its name is a combination of Venus, such as the venus flytrap, or venom, and σαῦρος saur, the ancient Greek term for lizard. Recessional of the Red Dragons This Grass-Type powerhouse belongs to Mary, the Kanto champion, and it was nicknamed Seedy. He has the perfect balance of brute force and stamina to deal with the toughest opponents, even in a group like the Red Dragon syndicate. Seedy's Mega Evolution makes him an even more formidable hombre, even if there's no sunlight for him to absorb; instead Mary taught him a special technique known as Lunar Beam, in order to improvise and utilize the moon's energy, rather than be dependent on just the daytime. Mary and Seedy belong to pikaace. The ReBoot Multiuniverse Venusaur appeared as one of Mewtwo's clones. His first major role was in Mainframe Strikes Back, based on the episode Showdown. He worked with Akari and her Meganium, Freya, as the team split up. They dealt with the vicious Nulls surrounding Hexadecimal's lair. The Pokémon were about to make their move on the virus until Bob intervened. Akari reluctantly let Hex go, then Venusaur had some smaller roles. He also appeared for a short cameo during Daemon Rising with a SMASH! making an earthquake, as well as fighting alongside Akari again years later against Megabyte and Gnosis. Ultimate Story Fox was able to own a Venusaur. It was a gift to him from Brock at a special Pokemon shelter that he runs. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Venusaur was seen deep within the Forest Temple, after he evolved from Ivysaur. He was quite the brute as well as the tank, even when he assisted Link on moving heavy blocks around. Heck, his strength was impressive as he fought against Phantom Ganon and other enemies, although, due to the darkness, his Solarbeam wasn't very strong and took a long time to charge, putting the team at a disadvantage. Nevertheless, they emerged victorious and Saria personally chose Venusaur as one of her Guardian Pokémon, an idea Zelda II came up with to defend her against peril and prevent her from another eternal slumber. Gallery 3-Venusaur.png Venusaur-Mega Evolution.png Dream_Venusaurite_Sprite.png|Venasaurite Female Venasaur.png|Female Venasaur 9GLH.gif 250px-Mega_Venusaur_anime.png 250px-Nihei_Venusaur.png Battle_Park_Venusaur.png Corey_Venusaur.png giphy (1) venusaur.gif Nihei_Venusaur.png Spenser_Venusaur (1).png Spenser_Venusaur.png tenor venusaur.gif tumblr_mr55ne1KOP1se9g54o1_400.gif Venusaur_AG073.png WTP Venusaur.png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Phantomganon.jpg|Venusaur looks to the south as he gathers with Link, Zelda II, and Meganium and prepares for Phantom Ganon's correct emergence from the paintings. Fairyfountain.jpg|Venusaur uses Synthesis on the fallen Hylains after the final, fatal fight against Ganon. Sagespokemon.jpg|Venusaur with Saria and her guardians Tribal.jpg|Mewtwo's clone wears more war paint, some feathery earrings, and a grassy dress swaying as he thumps to the mesmerizing rhythm and he roars in pleasure and glory, "Saur..!" TribalCont.jpg|Venusaur returns to this arousing ceremony, and he stomps to the enticing beat and wears the attire as he did last year. He pounces and sways to the rhythm in all his arousal and glory as he roars, "Saur..!". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Grass Type Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Poison Type Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Starter Pokemon